Iceberg Cavern
Iceberg Cavern is a dungeon that can be accessed after completing Sea Crevice. After going through the dungeon once, you will be brought into Iceberg Tunnels, which has multiple caves that make you repeat the dungeon with varying floors, the true cave will lead to Iceberg Adrift. All caves can spawn a Secret Room that leads to Iceberg Frigid Waters. Weather in this dungeon can shuffle between clear, cloudy, snow and hail. Few cavern entrances have more prevalent weather due to lack of Psyduck spawns. No traps are present within the dungeon. Attributes In all paths of the dungeon, the floors and walls are made of snow. Water can also spawn in tiny puddles or streams scattered throughout the floor. Generally the hallways are long and rooms relatively tiny. Iceberg Tunnels After going through the dungeon once, you will be brought to Iceberg Tunnels, a room with multiple cave entrances. Other than a small difference in Pokemon spawns and length, each entrance is almost identical and on completion loops back to Iceberg Tunnels. The entrance near the one in the top-left of the room is an exception and will lead to the true exit into Iceberg Adrift The rest of the tunnels are not completely pointless to traverse, some can spawn Alolan Forms of Vulpix and Sandshrew during certain times of the day. Cave Groups Certain cave entrances are completely identical to one another, and therefore can be grouped together. The fourteen entrances are labelled from A to N, starting from the top left in a clockwise manner. Accordingly, the various entrances can be divided into five groups as follows: Visual Guide: Iceberg Frigid Waters Shortcut There is a cave south in the tunnels that takes you to a room with an entrance to Iceberg Frigid Waters, allowing you to skip having to find a Secret Room. The stairs there are an exit that take you to Floor 1 of Iceberg Cavern, leading back into the tunnels after 8 Floors. However this shortcut tunnel (K) can only be accessed if the player has completed Iceberg Adrift before. Secret Room The Secret Room of this dungeon contains a warp puzzle that leads to Iceberg Frigid Waters. The chance to spawn a Secret Room is relatively high regardless of which entrance one chooses to enter. Pokémon Refer to the previous section to read more about cave groups. Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Main Entrance & Group 0 (F, J, M) Group 1 (A, D, I) Group 2 (E, H, K, L) Group 3 (C, G, N) True Path (B) Items Dungeon Objective The objective of Iceberg Caverns is to reach Iceberg Adrift. You can also search for a Secret Room to gain access to Iceberg Frigid Waters. It is also possible to recruit Alolan Forms of Vulpix and Sandshrew in certain paths of this dungeon during certain times of the day. Tips *Though often offset by Psyduck's Cloud Nine, Hail weather serves as a plausible indicator of Alolan Vulpix spawning. Trivia *Iceberg Cavern is the only dungeon in PMU that loops in itself. *Iceberg Cavern is technically a collection of 5 dungeons (each group being a individual dungeon), making it extremely unique. *Iceberg Cavern simultaneously connects to two other dungeons, viz. Iceberg Frigid Waters and Iceberg Adrift. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons